When a show gets canceled
by Strong Like Donkey Kong
Summary: Amity Park is in dispare. Nothing seems right, no one has a purpouse. One ghost is determinded to help bring meaning back to the town. She finds out about Butch Hartman and cartoons, and she's determind to talk to him to stop the madness. Can she convince him to bring the show back before everyone fades. I dont own anything. Butch Hartman does. Bring Danny Phantom Back!


Amity Park A Safe Place to Live

I sighed as I stared out at the city that was once a safe haven for people like me and others. It was a place with a town hero and hope that everything is going to be better. A place where all the bad didn't haunt and torture them tearing them till their own spirits were down that nothing will ever be better. It was where you could smile about everyday no matter how bad it was going to be because you knew in the end the results were always better; a place where everyone had a purpose in life.

Now it was just a sad barren land with confused and sad people with no hope and purpose any more. The streets always empty because of the fear that consumed everyone. Where the emptiness in everyone's heart was eating them away turning their insides hallow along with the rest of them. This wasn't the Amity Park that everyone knew before. This was Amity Park just a place that had faded into nothingness with the people inside not being able to leave because they didn't know who there were anymore.

No one had a purpose anymore. Everyone had lost their meaning to do anything anymore and a big weight was crushing them down telling them that they running out of time do anything anymore.

It had felt like everything would be better from now on. No more confusion and pain. But as soon as the hope had come, confusion and despair took over. No one knew why it took over so fast when everything seemed fine. All they knew was that it ate them like a virus, no cure to take it away.

I flew around invisible looking at the once beautiful place memorize flashing by. It always brought tears to my eyes to see everyone I loved turned into mindless zombies that didn't want to live no more.

I blinked a few times refusing to cry wiping away the tears that had managed to escape, before stopping in front of a building that I hated going to everyday but now couldn't imagine not going anymore. It was Casper High, and of course it didn't look the same but then again nothing did anymore. The windows were broken and the doors already falling off its hinges, the paint peeling off the walls while the grass was dead as can be.

I flew inside the dark hallways the only light coming in through the windows. As I stopped by a classroom I sighed and flew in. Inside was a lone figure sitting down at a desk holding a book in his hands but not reading it. He stared blankly at the empty desk in front of him. It was Mr. Lancer. He turned his head slowly and looked at me.

I flew towards him and took the book out of his hand placing it next to the others that had gathered dust over the years.

"Mr. Lancer" I say in a calm sad voice "Class is over you can go home now".

He swallowed dryly and started talking. "I have paper work to grade" he said reaching slowly for a small stack of papers on his desk that have been graded over and over many times.

"Take them home" I say sadly reaching over to put them in his briefcase and helping him up.

"I'll see you tomorrow in detention" he said not looking directly at me before walking out of the class.

"See you tomorrow" I mutter softly before following him out of the school to make sure he made it to his car.

I fly back in the school and go to the cafeteria. In their boxes are scattered everywhere and the tables are filled with food. Behind the counter in the kitchen is the Lunch Lady herself cooking.

"Hello" I say walking towards her smiling lightly.

"Hello Dear" she said smiling but you could see the hollowness in her eyes to see that she was lost just as much as everyone else to "You're looking thin have you been eating your meat.

"I'm fine and yes I have" I say smiling. "Where's the Box Ghost" I ask looking around to find him in lying down on a cardboard box.

"Here" he says unenthusiastically picking his arm up a little.

"Hey come on don't be sad" I say trying to put on a happy smile for him and be cheery "Your supposed to help me pack up and box all this delicious food that your girlfriend made".

"That's right" he said smiling a little and getting up.

I smile and grab his hand helping him up "Can you have all of these boxed by the time I come back"

"I could do so much more" he says trying to laugh maniacally.

"Just the lunches" I say sighing

"Yea ok" he says floating over to a box

"I'll come back in a bit" I say towards the lunch lady

"Ok dear, cookie" she says offering one.

I smile and take it before she starts cooking again.

I start flying when my phone goes off. I grab it looking at the caller ID and don't even answer the phone. I quickly fly out of the school and straight towards Fenton Works.

"How is he" I ask quickly once I'm in the lab looking around.

"Not good" Frost Bite says motioning me towards him.

The Lab was covered in ice to make it more comfortable for him to be here and the equipment was well taken care of even though no one used it.

On a bed was Danny Phantom himself. He was hooked to machines all trying to keep him alive. His eyes were closed for now and his skin was ice cold yet Danny was sweating. Our Town hero was the one who had the worst effect when the depression hit the town. Unlike everyone else it seemed to affect his life source more than just his mind.

"Come on Danny" I urged trying to get him up "We need you".

Frost Bite got a needle out and looked at me.

"Go ahead" I said sticking my arm out where there were already bruises from where he's taken ectoplasma out from before.

He took some out and gave it to Danny who immediately started to stop sweating and his breathing calm down.

"Great one" he said helping Danny sit up right when he opened his eyes.

"Danny please we need you don't forget that" I say to him sternly.

"There's no need for me" he muttered "I failed".

I sighed and looked towards Sam who was asleep on chair. Then I looked at Frost Bite.

"I need to help them" I say looking towards the ghost portal doors.

"You're already helping all that you can" he says putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Not all that I can" I say walking towards a table with needles and vials.

"You can't go in there" Frost Bite said sternly to me knowing what I was thinking.

"I have to" I yell turning towards him "Just look at them. All of them. There Fading to Nothing"!

"We've discussed why you can't before" he said calmly.

"So what" I say grabbing a few needles "If I fail then they fade away but I don't do anything there still going to fade away. What am I risking"?

"You're Life" he stated.

"I'm not supposed to have a life" I mutter handing him the needles "Please I'm going to do this, I need to help them"

"There's no way to stop you" he said shaking his head slowly.

"No" I say staring at Danny who looked so weak, frail, and just broken.

"Then I wish you good luck" he said taking more ectoplasma from me.

"Thanks" I say pulling my sleeve down and walking towards the ghost portal.

"I left the boxes at school" I say not turning around.

"I'll send someone to get them" he said walking behind me.

"Thanks for everything" I say looking at him.

He hugs me too much of my surprise and says "Be careful".

I don't answer instead I hug him back. Then I fly up towards the portal while he opens it. I smile at him one last time before going in the doors closing behind me.

"Let's go get a murderer" I mutter to myself before flying fast deeper into the ghost zone.

About a few years ago I discovered something that changed the way I looked at things. I found out that all of us were just fake. We were all just a cartoon for the enjoyment of others. And our creator is Butch Hartman.

Of course finding out you're a cartoon really puts a huge damper on your mood and how you looked at things. But of course no one else knew and nothing really changed, in fact everything was going fine. When it seemed like life was perfect that's when everything came crashing down. That's when the confusion and hopelessness intruded. Everyone felt loss, like they had no more purpose. I figured out "creator" just wanted drama, suspense.

But after many years of the same thing over and over again, I figured something must be wrong. When I talked to Clock Work about it he didn't try to do anything to deny it. He seemed just as dazed as everyone else, like he didn't see a future anymore. I wanted to go and confront this person Butch to make him put a stop to this madness but Frost Bite and Clock Work didn't let me.

They said that it could make things worse and that if I go to his world I might never come back. But now after all this time I needed to find this man. I couldn't let everyone I love get lost in their own minds. I had lost too many people already.

I pulled out the tracking device I had in my backpack and looked for his location. I had left a tracker in his dimension the last time I stumbled across his weird land. I finally got a signal and took off in that direction.

The more I flew the more I saw ghost who all looked like the humans. Lost and confused. I sighed and kept flying not wanting to get distracted.

After who knows long I came to a portal.

"Here goes nothing" I muttered flying through it.

At first my body felt tingly then it was filled with pain. But as fast as the pain came it quickly went away, not giving me a chance to scream.

I looked at my surrounding and saw that it looked the same since the last time I had come. My body seemed more deft and detailed. I was like a real human, except you know I was flying.

I looked at the portal which closed quickly.

I sighed knowing that'll it show up again tomorrow and looked around.

"Butch Hartman" I muttered grinning "I think it's time me and you had a little talk".


End file.
